


B is for Bodies

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z After Death (Take 1) [2]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: A-Z, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Death, Deathfic, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest is taken by surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words A to Z challenge: B.

He usually needed very little sleep, but with his injuries, Priest felt his eyes drooping as the day wore on. With the local vampires destroyed, the abandoned reservation was actually the safest place to bunk down for the night, and he pointed his bike towards the nearest one. There were a handful of familiars, who he dispatched easily, and then he crawled into one of the abandoned guards' rooms to sleep.

When he woke, Priest found his hands bound above his head and a warm body pressing down against his own. He tried to buck his legs, but they too were restrained. "I tried to do this the easy way..." a gruff voice whispered in his ear, "... but you just had to play the hero, didn't you?"

Priest froze. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be him. Black Hat had died that day, had died in the explosion. Of course, he was supposed to have died years ago, wasn't he? _You fell. You let go._ He had spent years trying to forget those moments, to absolve those sins. And now they had come back to haunt him, as they always had in his dreams. Now a warm body pressed against him in the darkness, and his own body responded in ways he thought it had forgotten.

Another sin come back to haunt him.

"I told you, we could be wonderful together," Black Hat growled, rubbing their bodies together.

His fangs grazed Priest's neck, and part of him wished that the other man would simply bite him already and be done with it. Death was to be avoided, but not forever, and better to die in a fight than to be foresworn on more of his sacred vows. The other part of him was enjoying the friction between them, and the soft teasing of his skin, and hoping that it would progress faster.

Then there was pain, as Black Hat finally chomped down on his neck. Pain and pleasure and a heady rush of feeling racing through his body. He gasped, from pain or pleasure or regret - maybe all three - and something cool appeared at his lips. It was cool and hard and as he realized it was a bottle a liquid was being poured down his throat.

Priest tried to close his mouth, tried to spit the poison out, but Black Hat suddenly grabbed his crotch and squeezed, drawing another gasp of pleasure from he bound man. More of it spilled into his mouth and down his throat. The liquid had the tangy taste of blood, but also a bitterness that Priest knew was from its vampire origin. He coughed and choked, trying to expel it, but lips claimed his, pressing and nibbling. A tongue was thrust into his mouth as the hand gently squeezed, and combined with the pressure of their bodies rubbing together it was all too much.

Black Hat chuckled, the feeling rumbling through his lips and chest, and Priest knew that he had lost. The kiss ended, and Black Hat was biting again, on the other side of Priest's neck. He could feel the blood in his throat and stomach, and it burned like acid, but the pleasure of his arousal combatted it. The pain was mixed with pleasure, and it seeped into his veins like a horrible, amazing drug.

The sensations went straight to his cock, and Priest gasped as he came, bucking violently despite the restraints. Black Hat chuckled again, gently licking at the wounds on Priest's neck. "Now we'll be unstoppable," he whispered, grinding their bodies together again. Despite the pain, and the pleasure already running through him, Priest felt his body responding again. And as his pupils dilated and the transformation completed, he saw the futility of his old position. Black Hat ground into him again, and Priest ground back.

Now, he _wanted_ it.


End file.
